


Something In That California Air

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Reminiscing, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: What could be better than a day at the beach?Or, Percy and Annabeth reminisce about the past.





	Something In That California Air

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day is coming up! To celebrate, I'll be posting 14 fics with 14 different ships every day!  
> Day 10

“Hurry up, Seaweed Brain!” Annabeth called, already tearing down the beach.

“Hey!” He protested, chasing after her.

They collided, falling onto the warm sand, laughter ringing through the air.

Nothing could be better than a day at the beach with his favorite person.

Percy rolled off from on top of her, and settled on to his back. Eventually her fingers wrapped around his, and they laid in a comfortable silence.

The sky was a perfect blue, without a single cloud blemishing it as far as the eye could see. A little ways away, the ocean rhythmically crashed against the shore. Occasionally it crashed hard enough to send a light sprinkle over them. Percy could lay there forever with Annabeth, lingering in this perfect moment.

Even though New York would always be his home, California was slowly warming up to him. After all, you couldn’t spend Valentine’s Day at the beach at Long Island.

“What are you thinking about?” Annabeth asked, voice almost lost in the ocean.

“You. Us.” He propped himself up of his side, looking over at her. “About how much I love going to school with you.”

He thought for a moment, and then laughed. “I don’t think younger me ever thought I’d say those words.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled up at him.

“I don’t think younger me would’ve thought I’d enjoy hearing that as much as I do.”

They stayed like that for a moment, before Percy jumped up, pulling Annabeth along with him.

“Well are we going to sit here or are we going to get wet?”

“Oh my god, Percy, you’re ridiculous.”


End file.
